


[ART] - Arthur Feels

by CeeSaltSanctuary



Series: Merlin Digital Artwork [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur has emotions, Digital Art, Fanart, scruffy!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeSaltSanctuary/pseuds/CeeSaltSanctuary
Summary: After becoming Prince Regent, Arthur escapes to his hidden sanctuary for some time to get away from the added responsibilities and worries that are now his to claim.
Series: Merlin Digital Artwork [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779868
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Scruffy Pendragon Fest





	[ART] - Arthur Feels

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the scruffypendragon-fest that is being hosted. I was definitely inspired by some Scruffy!Arthur and decided to make something for it. Hope you enjoy!:)

Being a prince meant to be constantly watched and looked to, in times of distress as much as during times of peace, becoming prince regent only increased it. Arthur had one spot in the castle that served as his refuge, only to be used in the dark of night when his subjects were busy with their own lives and families to even think of looking high up to the battlements. There is where Arthur could look over his people and detach himself from his worries and concerns. Here he could just be a silent observer with no responsibilities.

Arthur scarcely visited his sanctuary, only seeking its comfort when there was too much turmoil for him to keep hidden beneath his perfect-prince mask. Arthur could tell, as soon as he arrived, that he had needed this escape for longer than he had realized, if the current state of his hair had anything to say about it. He lost himself looking into the night sky and could feel his worries melting away. He looked out onto his land and took what felt like the first breath of fresh air that he had since he became regent.


End file.
